


[podfic] Starting Where It Began

by Merfilly, reena_jenkins



Series: Boba Fett Feels [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Concord Dawn is Space New Zealand, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Remix, remixapod 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Boba Fett finally goes to Concord Dawn, the place his father was made. Maybe it will be a good place to begin anew.





	[podfic] Starting Where It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starting Where It Began](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789499) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Introspection, Remix, Concord Dawn is Space New Zealand, remixapod 2019

**Podfic Length:** 00:11:13

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Starting%20Where%20It%20Began_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
